Fairy Souls
by Kblaster120
Summary: What would happen if the Fairy tail and Soul Eater world got intermixed (I wondered too!)? Here is my take on it. Updated the rating (To T) so if i swear it doesn't get torn down. Enjoy! :)
1. Starting Points

**-FIRST- I do not own Fairy Tale, Soul Eater or any affiliates of these companies.**

**Pay attention to things in bold (Like this)**

**This is my first fan fiction; please feel free to comment with critical or nice things. I do not appreciate swearing and will try to keep it to a minimum in the story.**

**ALSO - Please don't comment on what I like. No comments on, "You are a really weird guy, and I would hate to be you!"**

**Thank you. Now we can get on with it.**

~~START~~

_Chapter 1 – Starting points_

**I**t was a seeming average day before they fell from the sky. Started out with a "Hello!" from Soul before we were off to school, then dark clouds started swirling around the desert to the south of the DWMA. Flashes of red lightning struck the ground several times before an unearthly screech when they fell.

~~POVC~~

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Shouted Natsu

Red lightning was all around the guild hall as it plummeted towards some unknown destination.

"Natsu," shrieked Lucy, her voice barely audible above the thunder "We need to see what's happening!"

"Don't you think I already know that?" Natsu replied bitterly "I am trying to get my legs under control."

His legs, which were desperately trying to break free of his body due to the g-forces, were waving around franticly with him trying to get them under control.

Then, all of a sudden, everything stopped. And it was eerily quiet while they heard soft padding up to the door.

And then there was a knock.

~~POVC~~

They were on the outskirts of town when they saw it, a giant towering castle like structure; smaller than the DWMA but definitely different from anything they have ever seen. The first thing kid said is

"It's asymmetrical," and they all burst out laughing. This quickly faded when they saw the five figures surrounding it. They looked ordinary enough, but what they were chanting wasn't. Each chanting their own part while one of them walked up to the big double doors and knocked. The doors stayed shut for a second before opening. They walked over and beat up one of the figures, dragging her over to an alleyway.

"What is that, and where did it come from?" they asked the which that they soon came to know as Herina.

"Hee hee, you won't stand a chance against them, they are strong witches from another dimension! Anica is in there right now, talking with them, making plans to rule the world." said Herna gesturing towards the miniature castle.

Just then, Anica came _blasting_ out of the castle.

~~POVC~~

They sent Anica flying. She shot through the rough with the force that Natsu punched with.

"Oops, too much?" said Natsu sarcastically, trying to hold in his anger for what Anica had said. "Thinking that we would help her take over this world was the first wrong; the second was trying to force it on us." Everyone agreed with what Natsu had said, but didn't want trouble for blasting a hole in the roof of their Guild Hall.

"Now that's being' a man Natsu," said Elfman as he twirled his thumb over a bug he was trying to squash.

~~END~~

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, more on the way, I promise. (maybe not today though.)**

**Thanks for reading, like I said, give feedback and don't forget to tell me what I can improve on (Longer paragraphs, more action, better ideas, etc.)**

**-Kyle**


	2. Lost Souls

**OK, Ch. 2 Get ready, here we go (POVC = Point of view change) BTW: I made the last chapter really fast, if it was too weird, sorry.**

_Chapter 2 – Lost Souls_

"**L**ooks like we fell into another dimension AGEAN." Said Natsu whale he looked out the window at the suspicious town just north of where they had landed.

"I'm not sure what kind of dimension this will be," Lucy said thoughtfully, "I wonder if the people will be nice or if their magic is different than our own."

"Well we can be sure of one thing;" Natsu said hurriedly, "Some more of them are coming straight at us."

~~POVC~~

_Maka's POV_

_They must be very strong_, I thought with worry, _when I checked their souls; there were many strong ones, like witches, but not quite._

"What if they are too powerful for us Soul?" I asked,

"Then we just bring Black star and Tsubaki, they can't be stronger than all of our Miesters combined can they?" Soul said with doubt edging his voice.

"I hope so Soul, I sure hope so," Maka said with fear in her heart.

They rode up to the castle and knocked.

~~POVC~~

_Natsu's POV_

"Hello, and welcome to fairy tale, I'm -" Just them, I got faced with a giant scythe. "Wow, can you use magic too?"

"No, did you say too? Are you a wizard? How strong are you?" I was faced with a little girl, boasting two pony tails. My mouth dropped to the floor,

"Uuuumm, aren't you a bit young to try and join fairy tale?" I asked without hesitation "I mean you could have at least learned some magic first."

"NATSU YOU IDIOT," Lucy screamed as she tried to close a giant suitcase, "of course she doesn't want to join, and she probably doesn't even know what fairy tale is! WE'RE IN ANOTHER DIMENTION!"

Just then, the girl with pigtails pointed her spear at Natsu, "My name is Maka, and I challenge you to a fight on behalf of the WDMA."

~~POVC~~

_Soul's POV_

"Now, fight me!" Maka screamed as she lunged at the wizard. "Die so that my partner may feed on your soul!"

"Feed on my soul?" The pink-haired wizard asked, "Doesn't that seem a bit harsh?"

"Nothing's too harsh for wizards and witches," I said "They wreak havoc where ever they go, destroying towns, killing people, and taking souls."

"Who… your weapon?" The pink head said, looking just a bit stunned, "No way, your weapon's a person!"

"Yes my weapon," Maka said, "Now DIE YOU BASTARD!"

Maka tried to hit him with me, but he easily dogged the attack. Maka then took a candle and through it at the alcohol containers.

"DUCK!" The wizard screamed as the place exploded.

~~POVC~~

_Death the Kid's (DTK) POV_

CHASH! BANG! BOOM! Kid's first instinct was to look for the source, and he found it. A giant explosion literally blew the roof off of the castle like structure south of the DWMA and scorched the sky wit its light. Somehow though, it looked as though some giant force was pulling in the fire and absorbing it.

"Get moving! GO, GO, GO!" I yelled at the Miesters who in return, franticly scattered across the DWMA, trying to get ready for the long night ahead of them.

~~POVC~~

_Maka's POV_

"Am I going crazy or is that guy eating the fire?" Maka muttered, almost in awe of this evil bastard.

When he was done eating he turned to her, and grinned, she noticed that his teeth were almost fang-like

"I'm all fired up!" He said very confidently

~~END~~

**Sorry that the chapters are so short, I just feel like its extra homework sometimes. (Yes, I'm still in school) I will keep writing though.**

**BTW: You guys rock and if you get any ideas for a story from this (or base a story off this), all you have to do is credit me at least a little at the start of the story.**


	3. Light in a Dark Storm

**From: [INSERT DETICATED VIEWER NAME HERE] ****I know how you feel. I am in school to and it sucks. I like this chapter it is better and great! Please continue soon Kyle-Kun!**

**Changes and spelling corrections by me. BTW: Thanks for the awesome support!**

**Chapter 3, no holding back, this starts now.**

~~START~~

_Chapter 3 – Light in a Dark Storm_

_Guildart's POV_

_I always knew something like this would happen, _I thought as Natsu ate the fire around us, _When he gets mad at someone, he goes all out._

Natsu lunged at Maka, throwing her off guard partly because he had eaten the fire, and partly because he was so bold. He was practically flying as he called out, "FIRE DRAGON… ROAR!" As he said this, his body burst into white-hot flames and he spewed fire at where the enemy supposedly was.

"Natsu, stop." I called across the flaming guild hall.

"Why?" He questioned, "This one probably also wants to take over this world, and trap more people in her scythe!"

The blond girl crawled from some wreckage, in the opposite direction from Natsu was aiming, "I could say the same to you, fire boy," She said heatedly, "I don't think you wizards and witches have feelings or morality, but if you do, leave here and go back to where you came from."

"See, there is your problem," Natsu said with disgust, stalking over to her, "you just assume that we're evil. You don't even try to talk; you just barge in here and assault us."

"Well -," The blond said, trying to regain her composure,

"STOP," I said with malice edging my voice, "you come in here, throw an attack at us and claim that _WE'RE_ evil? Without even a second thought to who you are confronting?"

Natsu smiled and started to snicker.

"And YOU," I practically screamed at Natsu, magic energy frying the floor around me, "YOU don't even think before you act, you just assault, not even thinking about how this may affect the guild's relationship with this new world!"

The blood drained from their faces. They could see the sure power coursing through me now, even as I tried to keep it withheld inside me. They fell back, as I loomed over them.

*Sigh*, "What am I going to do with you?" Makarov said.

~~POVC~~

_DTK's POV_

_What is going on out there,_ I thought solemnly as a giant burst of energy rippled through the city, followed by a massive amount of pent up energy release, which quickly subsided.

"Father," I asked Lord Death as he walked out onto the large round balcony that I was on, "What could Maka and Soul be doing out there?"

"Ah, son," Lord Death said in an exasperated tone, "I would like to know myself."

_So even he doesn't know, _I thought to myself, _I wonder if I should go out there and find her._

"Father, I am going to go and look for her," I said with determination in my voice, "I wil go and put a stop to these evil witches." Then, "Liz, Patty, We're going"

And I leaped off the balcony, two symmetrical guns in my hands.

~~POVC~~

_3__rd__ person POV_

Kid raced across town over bridges towards the explosion that had rocked the town just moments ago, while, at the castle Makarov stood over the fairy tale mages and DWMA students.

"What have you done to the guild hall, Natsu?" asked Makarov, "I leave here for one second and you wreck the place! Look, there's wreckage, fire, and the roof is blown off!"

"Sorry master," Natsu said timidly, "This girl came in here and challenged me sir."

Maka, at hearing the word master, tried to kick Makarov in the head from behind. Makarov simply caught the kick and spun Maka out of the way.

Kid was rushing over to the castle and was at the door when he heard,

"Tomorrow," Makarov said, "we explore this new land!"

~~END~~

**Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favorite, and look for new chapters! (Mostly on weekends.)**

**BTW: Since I am writing longer chapters now, it may take longer for them to be made. ALSO, I will quote reviews on every chapter now! (If it isn't the same as what you put down, I do spell check and make little changes to them.)**

**Goanna add a symbol in for fun, not sure that it will show but wtf right? ¤**

**ALSO: comment if you want the rest of the novel to be in first person with POV changes OR third person.**


	4. Allies At Last

**HI EVERYONE! Thanks for all the follows, I know that I don't post a lot, but:**

**A) I didn't feel like doing much.**

**B) I was drawing a blank on what to wright.**

**C) I had lots of other stuff going on!**

**But, here it is, chapter four. IN THIRD PERSON based on 1 (one) votes. I did a lot of this on 4/16. I sat down with a bowl of cheese-its and wrote! XD**

**BTW: I am starting a Thundercats series that revolves around an OC named Jordan who is a human so I may start posting EVEN LESS. Thanks for the awesome support everyone!**

**[INSERT DEDICATED VIEWERNAME HERE] says:** **Keep going. Try to paint more of a picture. Every single thing you do, don't tell us, let us experience it. Now this is what a Fairy and Soul crossover is supposed to look like. ;}**

* * *

**Allies ****at last**

**START PART 1/2**

* * *

As Kid burst in the door, everyone went silent. Natsu, holding a newly lit fire in his hand, was the first one to speak "Are you going to challenge the guild too? Plus, why does everyone so far from this place want to kill us?" Kid stared while Natsu started talking again, "First reason is that we aren't who you hoped we'd be, second reason is that we're trying to take over the world because we have magic, and what's your reason hmmmm?" Natsu then took a step back as Kid said in a very low pitched and menacing voice,

"You're not SYMETRICAL!" the chairs and tables, if possible, got even more disoriented and misshapen during their fight. Natsu blocked almost every close combat technique but played on offence most of the time. Kid's soul bullets were harder though. Natsu had to use a massive amount of energy just trying to stop them with his fire, which in addition to stopping the bullets, singed the guild hall. When the duel was over, none of the four two had won, plus, Liz and Patty were completely out of bullets. Matsu and Kid slammed into the floor hard, Natsu snoring loudly and kid muttering something about symmetry.

"Will they be ok?" asked a small voice from the second floor, Wendy was peering slightly over the railing and happy was on it, boldly looking out on to the battle scene, that is until he saw Natsu lying on the floor and scampered off while saying,

"See ya, have a good fight!" Wendy then came down to the heavily destroyed battlefield and attempted to heal Kid and Natsu, but when the blue light appeared at their fingertips that signaled the healing, Maka rushed over and told her to stop damaging the two even further. When Wendy explained her motives, Maka just scoffed and walked away, hovering in the corner but frequently glaring at Wendy, as if to say "If you try that again…"

And so our ***COUNTING… Natsu, Wendy, Guild Arts, Makarov, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, (And Ersa who joined them after they left the Guild Hall)*** 8 heroes became somewhat of allies, agreeing that they had a common enemy and they should work together. But no one knew how people in the DWMA would react to the new witches (mages) living there and, more importantly, Lord Death.

* * *

**PART 2/2**

* * *

The group headed back to the "DWMA" saying goodbye to the other guild members. As they headed out, most of them tried to be nice to Maka since they were trying to gain her trust, but Natsu just wasn't havin' it. He started spitting out questions like,

"Why did you think that we're evil, how come they can become weapons, and did you know that Ersa is our weapon person?" making their situation worse when they entered Death City. At this point the other Fairy Tale members were practically screaming at him to stop talking and he walked quietly for a bit. Many people looked at them and stared while they passed through the streets, noticing their Guild Symbols on their bodies. Then they saw it, the DWMA, in it's full glory, with an armada protecting it.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**+ First person**

**+ Using Open Office**

**+ Better Writing (hopefully)**

**And as always, like, comment, and follow!**

**-Kyle G**


End file.
